


Brilliant

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [17]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John, Paul, and George aren't exactly sure how to make intimacy work with three people, but they're fast learners.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 27





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Could you do poly beatles but just John Paul and George please? Anything you want, fluff or smut I dont mind"

Everything was going smoothly at first—George snogged Paul from the front while John humped Paul from behind. But then they made their way onto the bed and all their movement slowed to an uncomfortable stillness.

It was John who finally broke the silence. “So, lads…you ever done this with more than one person?”

“Not really,” Paul muttered as George looked down and shook his head.

“Well, that makes three of us.”

The silence returned.

Paul cleared his throat. “Paper scissors stone to see who gets to go tonight and who sits out?”

“I’m not sittin’ out,” George pouted.

“Me neither,” John agreed. “Guess it’s settled then. Better luck next time, Paul,” John said as he launched himself at George.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Paul yelled as he yanked a smirking John off a giggling George. “We’ll find a way for all three of us to do this.”

“How?” John asked.

“We figured out the kissing and touching no problem,” George said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Maybe this’ll come naturally, too?”

“That’s better than any idea I have,” Paul grumbled.

“Then let’s stop wasting time.” John climbed into George’s lap, wrapped his legs around his waist, and kissed him fiercely. George moaned as John pressed closer, and his hands hung nervously in the air for a second before he shakily grabbed John’s arse.

And once again, Paul was left out. He could have complained again, but as he watched his fully-clothed boyfriends grinding against each other, he had a better idea. Scooting forward, Paul kissed and sucked at George’s neck before interrupting their kiss to remove George’s shirt.

“Mm, now we’re talking,” John said as he slid his hands up George’s smooth chest, smiling as his blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. “Give me a hand with mine?”

Paul was happy to oblige. Once he got rid of John’s shirt, John began stripping off his clothes, and it wasn’t long before he tossed Paul’s underwear to the floor.

John moaned at the sight while George let out a needy whine. “Fuck, Paul. You’re already hard,” John said.

“Right, like you’re not?” Paul teased, palming John through his pants.

John’s mouth fell open as his hips bucked into Paul’s hand. Their lips met and they got caught up in the feeling of each other until George’s nearby gasps made Paul break the kiss. When he saw George stroking himself as he watched them, Paul couldn’t wait any longer. “Somebody touch me. Or fuck me. Or let me fuck you. Please.”

George reached for Paul with his other hand, pulling Paul on top of him as he lay down. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck. “Can you? Please?”

Nodding, Paul removed the rest of George’s clothes and took the condom John offered him. But before he could push inside George, John held up a hand to stop him. “Let me open him up for you,” John said.

“Um,” George said, squirming. “How are you going to—ah, _fuck!_ ”

John buried his head further against George as he licked deep inside him. With each thrust of John’s tongue, George got louder and writhed faster, and it drove Paul wild.

“He’s ready,” Paul said, pulling John away and lining himself up with George’s entrance. George was still panting, but the lustful look in his eyes made it clear that he wanted this now. Carefully, Paul pushed inside, and the feeling was like nothing he’d ever experienced. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped when he was completely inside. George was so tight, and the way he desperately tried to press his hips farther against Paul intensified everything.

“More,” George choked out, trying to keep his voice down. But once Paul settled into a rhythm, George’s moans grew out of his control.

“Hey, John?” Paul asked breathlessly. “Mind if you keep our darling Georgie quiet? Don’t want him to wake the neighbors.”

“With pleasure,” John said, squeezing Paul’s arse before crashing his lips against George’s.

With John and Paul taking care of him from both ends, George could hardly take it. He moaned against John’s mouth, then moaned against when his hand was guided to John’s cock. He could hardly keep his focus long enough to give John the friction he craved, but the mere sight and sound of George was already doing plenty for John’s arousal.

When George gave a particularly loud shriek, it sent John over the edge. He gasped against George’s shoulder as he came, then returned the favor by taking George’s cock in his hand.

“Oh god—Paul—John—I’m gonna—oh, _fuck_.” George came hard all over his stomach and John’s hand, and George’s display sent Paul to his peak as well. With a few final hard thrusts, Paul collapsed onto George, all three of them completely spent.

“Oh…oh wow,” Paul said, giggling.

“That’s not bad,” John said, smiling widely.

“It’s fucking _brilliant_ ,” George cried. “Can we do it again tomorrow?”

They did. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for taking several days off from writing requests. I'll think I'll be back on my game again tomorrow, so I'm hoping to finish 2 or 3 then.


End file.
